Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: allotetraploid hybrid of [(Citrus reticulata×Citrus paradisi)+Citrus grandis]×[Citrus reticulata+Poncirus trifoliata (trifoliate orange)].
Variety denomination: ‘UFR-3’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of citrus rootstock named ‘UFR-3’. The Plant Improvement Team in Lake Alfred, Fla. has pioneered the development and testing of allotetraploid citrus rootstocks. ‘UFR-3’ (identified as Orange #15 in field trials) is an allotetraploid zygotic hybrid derived from a conventional cross of two somatic hybrids previously produced by protoplast fusion. The somatic hybrid seed parent is ‘Nova’ mandarin hybrid+‘Hirado Buntan’ pummelo (zygotic seedling) and the somatic hybrid pollen parent is ‘Cleopatra’ mandarin+‘Argentine’ trifoliate orange.